Helpless Love
by Awesomisticator
Summary: Katniss and Peeta used to be best friends. Nothing could separate them until one night something happens. Both their worlds turn around, for worse. Peeta turned into a monster, a bully. Katniss' bully in particular, around everyone else he was the charming, blue-eyed boy who could make butter melt. only Katniss feared him. But there was just one thing. She was helplessly in love.
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

I looked into his eyes trying to search for something, a sign. but there was nothing. his soul had grown cold and he looked bitter. but it could've been the strong wind pulling in. Clouds engulfed the sky and mist traced the air.

"How long?" He simply asked, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"I don't know." I looked down to the ground not wanting to see the shade his eyes had probably turned.

"Look at me." he whispered.

I didn't look up although I wanted too, I controlled my gaze on the dirt in front of me. a chill went through my spine as the trees began to whistle and whip each other endlessly.

"Look at me!" He shouted out again.

I slowly and carefully looked up meeting his stone eyes. His once beautiful, crystal blue eyes were now a dark grey colour.

"All these years I tried to occupy myself with other women because I was never good enough for you, I never deserved you. You walked away from me all those times, but now before you can speak I'm walking away from you for good. this is the end, Katniss."

"No it can't be like this." I could barely hear myself. he had walked away, he was now a figure in the distance, a black outline in my past.


	2. Chapter 1

Katniss' POV:

"Prim!" I called out as I arrived home from my schooling. This was my last year of school and I was looking forward to it. Especially since I wouldn't have to see HIM anymore. Yes, my former best friend turned bully Peeta. I feared him although I would never tell him.

Prim appeared before I could step any deeper into my thoughts.

"Yes katniss?"

"I'm back from schooling. How was your day?"

"It went quite well. Mama told me to tell you Peeta's family will be over tonight." she said quietly, no one knew about Peeta and I. Everyone still thought we were best friends. I"m not quite sure what happened between us, but one day we were best friends, next he turned against me, beating me up every chance he got.

I went up to my room to freshen up before his family came. I put on a dress which was suitable for dinner then started preparing a roast.

The doorbell rang in a matter of time and Mama had arrived home 30 minutes earlier so she answered whilst Prim and I sat at the table. The family of three followed by Mama came through to the dining room, it was quite a small room but it was the best we could afford and quite reasonable compared to other homes.

I welcomed Mr and Mrs Mellark and gave Peeta a cold stare.

Mama nudged me, "That's no way to treat a guest!"

I stepped around the table and gave Peeta a light hug fearing that he might somehow hurt me without anyone else noticing.

Dinner was somewhat awkward for me as I was placed next to Peeta, he kept giving me stares and mumbling things along the lines of, "wait till we're alone." and "you're gonna die." I tried to hide the quiver in my hands as they turned pale and clammy. I desperately wanted to get away from him.

I cleared my throat "Everyone please excuse me but I have much work to complete for schooling tomorrow." The guests and Mama nodded.

"Peeta do you have any work as well?" Mrs Mellark questioned.

"Actually I do, Katniss and I have a test tomorrow. Mind if I study with you?"

I was so tempted to say no and walk off but Mama and Prim were looking at me with pleading eyes.

I silently nodded gesturing for him to come follow me. My whole body was shaking with worry. I was scared of what he would do to me. He didn't want to study! He wanted to hurt me, scare me until there was nothing left of my soul.

Bullies I could handle, but the problem with Peeta was he was my former best friend. I confided in him so he knew my weaknesses and strengths. He knew what hurt me and what pleasured me. But most importantly he knew my soul, he knew there was a fire within my soul and he knew exactly what could put it out. He knew me even when I didn't know me, and that's exactly what I feared.

As I twisted the knob to open the door of my shabby room I turned to see Peeta hovering over me, his hot breath on my neck. he gave me a slight push sending me tumbling to the hard floor of my room.

"You thought you could escape." He laughed a deep laugh.

I shook my head vigorously, trying to stand back up. He used his foot to push me back down. I was out of breath, inhaling and exhaling trying to regain my strength.

He sent a forceful kick onto the side of my stomach.

"Argghh!" I yelled out in excruciating pain.

"Shut up." He said, clasping a hand around my mouth bending down on one knee.

"You're a stupid excuse for a human." he whispered before sending a heavy slap across my face. I brought a hand to my face to feel the heat from the previous crack!

He then elbowed my jaw, not once but multiple times. I felt the burning in my face from the bashing.

As he continued his assault on me I couldn't help but look into his clear blue eyes and wonder what he was thinking-

"Peeta, it's time to go!" Mr Mellark called. The call I had been longing to hear the past 30 minutes.

Peeta stood up off of me, he ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair ruffling it into a perfect position.

"Goodnight Katniss. We'll continue our little session at school tomorrow." He said with a wink before slamming the door behind him.

I slowly picked myself up from the ground, feeling an ache running through my head as I peeled off my clothes before blowing out the candle lighting up my room and jumping into my bed.

His words kept appearing in my mind over and over, "You're a stupid excuse for a human." Those words were supposed to mean nothing, but somehow they made my whole world come crashing down. This was the boy who tortured me every chance he got and sent my world into frenzy with red alarms screaming danger.

He was supposed to mean nothing, but the problem was he did.


	3. Chapter 2

Katniss' POV

I woke to a loud siren, indicating it was time for the coal miners to be lowered into the coal mines.

Coal thought of them made me shiver. I didn't realise I said that aloud until Rue started stirring from the bed pushed up against mine.

"Katniss?" It was Prim. She was up. "Why don't you like coal mines?" she questioned me as she sat up in her bed.

**I didn't want to answer her so I simply stared off into the distance. I looked down towards her, glistening tears in her eyes, "some things are best left unsaid." i replied before struggling out of bed.**

"I know, It's because Papa died down in the mines."

She was right. When I was 12 and Prim was just 8, my father was lowered into the mines just after the siren rang but the canary noticed the danger a little to late. The mines had already burst into flames. The teachers let us out of school day. Prim was waiting in front of her classroom waiting for me as I arrived. We rushed to coal mines just in time to see the 3rd bunch of miners exit the creaky elevators. We waited until 9 o' clock until someone told us there were no more men who had made it. That's when i knew life would never be the same anymore.

I was brought back to reality with the sound of Prim's tears. She never cries unless I do, which I noticed I was doing was when my stomach felt as though someone was sticking pins into it.

As I checked the time, I realised Prim and I were late for our schooling. I quickly dressed her, me soon to be followed. As we ran to the front door, I noticed our mother making boiled water with mint leaves, which was what we had been having since our father died. My family was unable to afford anything decent to eat. The house we live in was like heaven on earth for a family like mine. Our mother gave us some broth to go and we rushed frantically to our schooling. After I dropped Prim off, I made my way slowly to school, knowing Peeta and his gang were probably near the entrance. Surely enough, he was waiting for me at the gate with his three friends.

"Here comes the filthy being who can barely afford to live, why don't you go kill yourself? Better than ruining our lives!" He laughed in my face, his friends joining in, pushing all of their weight against mine until I was on the ground.

Once again, his words repeated themselves over and over again and distracting my attention from the fist which found its way to my temple.

The bruise which was left on my temple began to gush blood as he repetitively punched me until I was knocked unconscious.

As I regained consciousness , Peeta's friends kicked me in the back numerous times. The 4 boys returned to their class when the bell rang, leaving me behind as I tried to get up.

Standing on my feet was harder than usual. My back was bet out of shape and refused to align itself. I raised my hand to my swelled temple, stopping any more blood from dripping to the ground.

I headed off to class but I was stopped by the teacher at the door.

"Katniss, why are you late?"

I looked at Peeta who was sitting in the far back corner. He slowly shook his head, signalling for me not to mention his name.

"Um...Um... I... I woke up late this morning and I had to drop my sister off at class.

" So explain the bleeding, swelled temple and why your walking like an 80 year old man" she asked suspiciously

" I was running and I tripped over a rocked and fell."

" Fair enough. Why don't you go down to the office with Peeta and ask for an ice pack for your temple?"

" No, that won't be necessary. I mean, I'm fine" I quickly answered, saving myself from trouble.

I looked back at Peeta to see what he had to say. He mouthed ' You're a stupid excuse for a human, a dead human'. I turned my attention back to the board at the front of the classroom, trying to hide the shakiness and fear showing in my hands.

While hearing a whole lot of blabber about how much the districts owe the Capitol, a couldn't help thinking about how much Peeta owes me.

We had a great and strong friendship. Nothing could separate us until one day he finally decided he no longer wanted to be friends with me. He turned bully and never did anything nice to me again.

As the bell rang to end the day, the teacher dismissed us and Peeta asked me if we could walk home together. of course, I had to agree or he could beat me up again, or if he finally decided he didn't have the heart to, convince someone's else to do it for him.

Peeta had the power to do anything. He lived in the town, meaning his family was fairly wealthy unlike families like mine who live in the seam, meaning they're poor. Peeta was an only child, and knowing Peeta, he got everything and anything he wanted. In my case, I am not an only child but I don't mind having a sister around, even if it means not getting all the attention from my parents, which in fact, I would HATE! His family owned the district bakery, making his family very well known. My family is well known as well, some reasons aren't for the better though. For instance, my father and I, just me know, hunt illegally

so that my family can eat. Ever since my father died and I started hunting, I've been on the peacekeepers wanted list. On the other hand, my mother is the only surgeon in the district so that makes her kind of special as well. I've seen Peeta in my house a few times with the flu or something and I can't but smile. That stirs him up, but he deserves it


End file.
